Viva La Vie Boheme
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Henry finds out that his dad got remarried and he had a child with the woman years before. but what he doesn't know is that this half-brother is Roger Davis. Bad summary, sorry...Read though! REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: TADA! Yes. Another multi-chap. Taking a break from Wail Through the Willows until next week. There's a guy coming from the rape crisis center to lecture my school's theology classes, so I'm gonna get some research done. **

**In the meantime…Please enjoy my RENT/N2N crossover! Where Henry's last name actually makes sense!**

**Henry Davis…Roger Davis…see what I mean? ;D**

**Well, yeah…enjoy!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own N2N or RENT!**

Roger woke up to the sound of a family of birds singing in his window, a foreign sound to him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sort of stretched, his hand brushing against another body. He smiled as he saw it was Mimi who was sleeping. He gently kissed her cheek, placing his hand on her pregnant, bulging stomach. She stirred quietly, waking up to him smiling at her.

"Good morning…" she said, her voice still raspy from just waking up.

"Morning…" He looked down at the almost-baby. "Good morning to you too…" he finally looked back up at Mimi and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Um….like any 8-month pregnant woman would?"

He smiled lightly and kissed her again. Bust as he went to break it, she pulled him closer, kissing him harder. He loved this. Everything was perfect. Him and Mimi, a baby on the way…Both of them seemed perfectly healthy. The doctors saw no concerns with the baby…They hoped it would be clean. They wouldn't infect it…

But before either of them could say anything, they heard a knock on the door and Mark burst into the room.

"Roger, your-" His eyes fell on Roger and Mimi still kissing on the bed. "Oh my God! Say something next time!"

The two pulled away. Mimi was giggling at Mark's squeamishness. "Sorry, Mark…"

"Yeah, whatever…" and he darted from the room. As the door shut, Roger burst out into laughter.

"That was awesome…" he managed to get out between laughs.

"Oh, shut up!" she scolded, hitting him playfully. "We probably scarred him for life…"

"So?"

She rolled her eyes at him and smiled, kissing him gently once more. He couldn't help but to think…

He was so happy.

* * *

Henry woke up with his arms around Natalie tightly. His eyes grazed over her calm, sleeping body. He brushed a few hairs from her face, smiling like an idiot. He kissed her cheek softly, before nuzzling his face in her wild, curly hair. He could feel her slowly wake up, finding his arms around her. She yawned and turned around to face him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to hide the fact that she was smiling at him.

"Nothing…" he muttered as he kissed her lips gently.

"Of course you are…" she managed to say between kisses. She smiled as he slowly moved on top of her. Her hands were winding though his dark hair just as he began to kiss her harder, bringing the passion level up.

Until they were interrupted.

"Henry!" It was his mother's voice coming from downstairs.

"Shit…" he mumbled, getting out of bed quickly, turning to Natalie with a guilty look. "Why did you convince me to let you stay here last night?"

"Because you love me…" She smirked, watching him dress furiously. "Slow down, you're gonna rip something. And then I'll laugh."

"Shut up…" he teased as he rolled his eyes, running downstairs quickly. But he never expected what he saw there. His mother was sitting in the living room with his father. His biological, divorced, cheating father. He sure had some guts showing up like this. Henry could tell his mother was pissed just by her face.

"Sit down…" she sighed, looking over at her ex angrily. She waited for him to do so before continuing. "Your father needs to talk to you…"

"About what?" Henry asked, looking to both of his parents, somewhat confused.

"Look…" his father began. "This is such short notice, I know…But you have to hear me out…"He could hear his mother sighing, clearly upset. "Why?"

"Just because!" his father sighed before going on. "About a year before your sister was born, I had an affair with this woman from work."

"Why are you telling me this?" Henry said a bit too loud, getting defensive already. "I don't give a damn about what you-!"

"Just listen…A little while later, your mother told me she was pregnant with your sister. I left the woman to be with her more. Never saw her again. And then life just went on, then you were born-"

"You sound so fucking happy about that…"

His father took a moment to sigh and compose himself. "Don't think like that…But you get the point. Well, a few months ago, I was in New York for business. I was in the city, walking down the streets when I ran into this woman. And once I got a good look at her, I realized that it was the woman from my work. We started talking again and eventually starting, you know, dating…And about a month ago we…um…got married."

Henry just screwed his eyes shut for a moment. He couldn't believe this. He hoped this was all a dream and he'd wake back up with his arms around Natalie again…But it was all true.

"You got remarried? To _her?_ Why? Why did you do that?"

"I…I don't know, Henry…But I did…So I found out that she has a son. But there's a twist to that too. We found out that it was my child. She got pregnant just a little while before your mother did. We got married because…because we felt it would be right. To be a family for once."

Henry had to try his hardest not to break down and cry. "So you need to be a family with this whore you had from way back when, but you can't be a family with your own son?"

"He's my son too…I felt obliged to at least meet him. Get to be in his life…I'm his father…" Henry just shook his head, about to get up and walk away, but his father grabbed onto his arm and kept him there. "Look, I know this is hard for you. And I know I wasn't around for you as much as you wanted me to be…but I want to make things right. I want you to come to New York with me. Just for a little while over the summer."

"So what? I can meet your fucking whore?"

"No…I want you to meet your brother."

The boy sighed as his head fell into his hands. "He's my brother?"

"Well, technically, half-brother."

"What's his name anyway?"

"Roger Davis."

**A/N: GASP! CLIFFHANGER!**

**Reviews? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Huh…So I Googled Henry Davis and it gave me a Wikipedia page for Henry Davis who was an actor on Broadway who was in Porgy and Bess. XD **

**How weird is that?**

**There is also a Henry Davis school of Motoring XD**

**So yeah! This fic is back! I'm so excited for this!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

"Goddammit!" Henry shouted as he slammed the door of his room shut. He looked like he was on the verge of tears, just leaning against the door, defeated.

"What happened?" Natalie asked, knowing it was something serious if it had him this upset. He didn't say anything, he didn't even look at her. "Henry."

With the pathetic look of sad, kicked puppy, he gently lifted his head to face her. "I don't want to talk about it..."

She just wouldn't take that for an answer. "Just tell me what's bothering you. I thought we were supposed to tell each other everything."

"No, I mean we are, but..." he sighed and just gave in, not knowing what else to do. "My dad was here. He told me that...that I have a brother."

"_What?_" She looked just about as stunned as he did. "But...did he-?"

"Cheat? Yes. Then he married the whore and now he wants me to stay with him over the summer."

She gave him a sad sympathetic look, beckoning him over to the bed. He rolled his eyes and obeyed, sitting down next to her. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close and just holding him. "It's ok to cry, you know..."

"I'm not gonna cry..." He protested, wanting to pull away but he knew he just couldn't.

She leaned in closer and kissed his forehead motherly, whispering "I'm so sorry..." He nodded gently, wordlessly telling her that he appreciated her concern. She kissed him again, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. She felt him almost desperately cling onto her, hiding his face from her, not wanting her to see him break down. She stroked his hair gently, soon moving her touch to his cheek where she softly placed another kiss. She felt him just lose his composure, just stopping everything he was doing and crying.

He couldn't believe that it actually got to this, that his father finally pushed him over the brink…He was just so glad that he had someone like Natalie to go through this with him. He felt her hand soothingly moving up and down his back, her lips gently brushed against the top of his head.

"Shhh…" She comforted, just like he had done to her so many times. "It's gonna be ok…"

He found himself oddly settled down as she continued. He would've never expected her to be that motherly to him. She was his girlfriend, not his caretaker. But at that moment, that's exactly what it felt like.

"You ok now?" She asked him, pulling him away from her shoulder and forcing his wet, bloodshot brown eyes to look into hers. He nodded as she pulled him close to her again. "So when do you leave?"

"Next week…" he whispered quietly, his arms around her again, never wanting to let go.

"I want to go with you."

But as soon as she said this, he freed himself from her protective grasp, staring at her like she was crazy. "What? No."

"Why not?"

"Because no parent in their right mind will let a teenaged girl spend a month in New York City with her boyfriend."

"They live in New York?" she asked sort of hopefully. A huge smile spread across her face. "Please, Henry? Let me go? You know it's my dream to go to New York. And if you keep rejecting me, I just may not ever forgive you."

"Just stop it!" he yelled at her, causing her to flinch slightly. "Look, it's not that I don't want you to go. I would kill for you to go. It's just…I don't want you to see what it's like between my dad and me. It's bad, Nat…really bad."

"You've seen what it's like with my fucked up family. Yours can't be much worse."

He just solemnly looked over at her, "I'd rather have your family. I actually just love being there, you know. It seems…normal to me."

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about…."

He sighed and just went to explain himself. "I don't know…Your family just seems together…"he saw her shaking her head in disagreement, but he ignored her. "I mean, you all just are cool with each other- don't look at me like that."

She looked as though she was about to vomit. "Why do you think that?"

"At least you have a relationship with your parents. My mom always preferred my sister to me, you know, 'cause she's the girl. And my dad was never there…The last conversation we had ended up in me getting smacked across the face…"

She just grabbed onto him again and hugged him so tightly to herself. "I'm so sorry…."

"It's ok…"

"Please take me with you?" He looked up at her in disbelief, especially after all he just told her. "I want to go through this with you. I don't care how bad it gets, I want to be with you through everything. I love you, Henry. You know that." She gently placed her hand under his chin, forcing him to look up at her. She kissed his lips passionately, trying to get her point across. She just kept going until he would finally step in.

He pulled away from her and threw her a scowl. "What was that? Are you trying to seduce me?"

"No! I was just-!"

"Because that's not really necessary, considering that you're already coming with me."

"What?" she asked, a smile spreading across her face. "You meant it?"

"Of course…I couldn't do this without you." He kissed her this time as she fell back onto the bed, him hovering on top of her.

Nothing could be more perfect now to him….

* * *

It was around noon in Alphabet City. Roger could always tell. Just about every other day around noon, Mark would take his camera, his scarf, and a coat and try to get some footage for his newest documentary. Roger had no idea what it was even about, but he just shrugged and stuck to his guitar playing.

"Roger," Mark called, about to head out the door. "I'm going-"

"Out." Roger finished. "I know."

Mark slowly made his way back over to Roger who just plopped himself down on the couch. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Mark. Go."

"Is it Mimi?"

Roger found it so hard not to show, but the guess was right on. He was terrified for Mimi, he looked towards their bedroom, the door open a little bit. He could see a tiny outline of her sleeping gently, her dark curly hair spilling all over the sheets.

But to Roger's relief, there was a knock on the door as soon as he was about to answer. Mark rolled his eyes and went to open it. Bursting through the doorway was Maureen, as pumped and peppy as ever. She wore a huge smile from ear to ear, practically jumping with excitement. But behind her was Joanne, her exact polar opposite. Something had gone on because even serious Miss Ivy League Joanne Jefferson was grinning.

She quickly hugged Mark and said, "Well, we did it."

"Did what?" he asked as Maureen came up to hug him next.

"I'm gonna be on the news!" she squealed happily. "And it's all thanks to Pookie…"

Mark looked like he was going to throw up as Maureen kissed Joanne squarely on the lips. It had been a year since they got together. He figured he'd be used to it by now…but he just wasn't. Roger just laughed at him. He always knew that Mark wasn't the best with girls, but when he actually converted one to lesbianism, it was worth making fun of. He did feel bad for his best friend though. Poor guy was kind of lonely…

"What are you gonna be on the news for, Mo?" Roger asked, suddenly diving into the story.

She gave him an evil stare and said, "Don't call me that. No one calls me that. BUT they want to get some coverage of my performance."

"It's a charity thing." Joanne explained further. "We're donating the money to AIDS research…so it doesn't happen again…"

Everyone tried their hardest not to look at Roger just out of pity. They all knew that if anyone was going to go next it would be him or Mimi. And they couldn't bear losing someone else close to them…

"Well…" Maureen interrupted breaking the awkward silence. "Um, Marky….where are you going?"

"Going to get some footage…" he sighed, grabbing the camera once again. "You wanna come?"

"Sure…Pookie? Wanna come with us?" But Joanne didn't even get a chance to answer before Maureen dragged her out the door quickly.

Mark just smiled lightly and said, "We'll be back later." and shut the door.

Roger sighed and went back to tuning his guitar. Why wasn't it working? It was just fine the other day… "Dammit…" he whispered, putting the guitar down. But it wasn't long before the phone began to ring. He groaned and went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Roger? Honey?"

It was his mother. "Mom, what do you want?"

"Look, I need to talk to you about something. You know the man I married a few months ago, right?"

"Yeah…So?"

"Well, honey…How do I put this?" She wanted to make sure he took to this nicely and didn't make a big deal out of it. "He's your father."

"_What?_" He honestly couldn't believe what she was telling him. This guy she just married now is his father? Where had he been all his life then? Why did he abandon his mother and himself?

"I'm sorry I have to tell you this now…"

"But if he's my father then…why did he leave us? Where was he my whole life?"

She sighed, hoping he wouldn't think any less of her. "He was married to another woman. We…had an affair, Roger. I'm so ashamed of what I did. I truly am…"

"So why do I need to know this?"

"Honey, you have a sister and a brother."

Roger was about to just lose it all. "What? How-?"

"They're his children from the marriage. The girl's about your age. The boy is seventeen. She's off at school somewhere and, um, the boy is still in high school. His father talks very highly of him."

"He does?"

"He's coming here next week to meet you."

_That's it…_he thought. _I lost it…_ "What do you mean he's coming here?"

"Your father wanted you two to meet for the first time, so he'll be spending a month in New York. Do you mind if he stays with you?"

"Uh, _yes._ I do mind. Mom, I hardly have enough to get by with just me, Mark, and Mimi. Imagine throwing this kid in."

She sighed solemnly, trying to make a point. "Roger, you'll be having your own child in two months. You should get used to it."

He sighed as well. Maybe this would be some practice for him and Mimi. Maybe things'll even go well. "Ok, fine. I'll do it. And I mean, who is this kid anyway?"

"You'll just have to wait and meet him…"

And with that she hung up, leaving a stunned Roger still sitting on the couch.

"Roger?" He whipped around to see Mimi wearily walking over to him. "What's going on?"

He shook his head and looked down at his feet. "I have a brother."

**A/N: AWW! Yay HenNat and MoJo! I love those name abbreviation things…DUHN DUHN DUHN! Drama ahoy!**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this is so short…I'm SO tired…only running on four hours of sleep…**

**So yeah! This big epic chapter!**

**Sorry…I'm so like not enthusiastic…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Henry couldn't believe that a week had gone by so fast. He was reluctantly packing, having some time to kill before his father came to pick him up to go to the airport where they would be meeting Natalie. He threw in just about every article of clothing he owned, hoping the suitcase would eventually close.

While searching for a shoe that went MIA in the closet, though, he crossed a few things that he'd hoped he'd never see again. The first that stood out like a green sore thumb, was his old bong that he bought from some head shop downtown when he was fifteen. He vowed that he would never trespass into the realm of drugs again. Not after what happened to Natalie. Quitting was a rough journey, but he told himself, if Natalie could do it, then so could he. And it seemed to have worked.

He threw the bong aside to get a better look at the next item he had seen. He picked it up gently staring at it for so long that he lost track of time. It was an old family picture from before the divorce. Everyone looked happy. His parents were happy, his sister was happy, and even he was happy. But looking back on it now, he could just tell that the happiness was just mask. His parents hated each other's company. He felt so disgusted with them, looking at the picture again. How could they hide from their children for so long? How could they have their family live a lie like that? He just threw the picture down angrily, not wanting to look at it again.

He just sighed defeatedly. He couldn't go through with this. He wasn't going to be able to face his father again. He wasn't going to be able to accept that this is how his life has been and how it will continue to be. He dropped his head into his hands, completely giving up. He heard a beep from outside, signaling that it was his father, waiting for him to come down. But as he lifted his head, the first thing that came into his sight was the bong. It had never looked so tempting before. He knew he promised to stay away from the drugs….and he always kept a promise…But this was different. He was going to suffer. For a whole month. So he assumed that it was ok. Digging deep into his closet, his hand finally brushed against the bag containing his old stash, still good by the look of it. Shaking his head, he dug it into the bottom of his suitcase and quickly made his way downstairs.

* * *

Roger couldn't believe that today was the day. He was finally gonna meet this brother of his. He honestly couldn't care less, but Mark was making such a big fuss about it. He had been tidying up the loft all week, preparing for their visitor, giving him the nickname 'Mighty Maid.' It didn't even look like the same loft anymore…

"Mark, seriously. Calm down." Roger complained. "I don't think anyone's gonna care if the window's aren't spotless."

Mark rolled his eyes and continued scrubbing the window. "You have to remember, Roger, that he's a teenage boy. He's not like you and he's not like me."

"So you're saying he's straight?"

"I thought we talked about this 'no gay jokes' policy before…" Mimi scolded, walking into the room.

"Sorry…" Roger apologized, grabbing her by the arms, pulling her in for a quick kiss on the cheek.

She suddenly began to smile, looking around the room. "Wow, Mark…this place looks incredible."

"Why, of course. It was job for none other than Mighty Maid." Roger teased.

"Shut up…"

All of them (expect for Mark of course) just began to laugh, enjoying the moment while they had it. But they were soon interrupted by a loud knock on the door. All three of heir stomachs dropped. This was it. This was the moment they had been waiting for. The three of them rushed to the door. Mark went to open in, pushing Roger in front of him as the door swung open. Standing there was an older man whose graying hair was receding, a young boy who looked like he was being led to his death, and finally…a _girl?_

"Hello, Roger…" the man, Mr. Davis, said, embracing his newfound son.

"Hey, Mr. Davis…"

He pulled out of the embrace and reminded him, "I'm your father. Just call me Will." Roger nodded, still feeling awkward about finding his long lost father. Mr. Davis smiled as he gently placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Well, I bet you've been dying to meet you brother haven't you?" Neither of the two looked particularly enthralled, if not suicidal. "Henry, this is Roger. Roger, this is my son Henry…and his girlfriend…" he sort droned off as his eyes fell upon the girl. "Well, I have to go meet up with your mother…I'll talk to you too later." and with that, he quickly left, slamming the door shut behind him.

There was a dead silence between everyone in the room. No one said a word. Already sick of what was going on, Mark decided to but in.

"So, you're Henry…"

Henry just gave him a look that said 'no shit.'

"Um, I'm Mark. I'm Roger's friend. And this is Mimi, his girlfriend."

Mimi looked a bit pissed, not wanting to be dragged into this. "It's nice to meet you, Henry and…hmm…" she just stared at the girl for a moment. "Sorry…didn't seem to catch your name?"

"Natalie…" she said sort of calmly, a bit embarrassed for her boyfriend and his brother for acting so childishly.

"Well, um, we weren't expecting you." Mark sighed a bit. "I don't know where you'll stay…"

She just shrugged, "I'll just stay with him."

"What?"

"Yeah, we can share a bed. It won't be a problem."

The rest of them just stopped at stared at her like she was crazy or something. "Really?" Mimi asked, trying to hold back laughter. "You two are messing around?"

Natalie soon became just as silent as Henry, leaving Mark to scold. "That is a personal question!"

"So what? Maureen does that to me all the time…"

"Yes, but you're not Maureen, are you?"

"Oh, you wish…"

"Um…" Natalie piped up quietly. "I think we're gonna go unpack now…" Mark nodded and quickly showed them to their room, Natalie slamming the door shut right away.

"Oh…my…God…" She threw her bags to the ground and just fell onto the bed. "That was…embarrassing…"

"Did you see the way he treated me?" Henry mumbled quietly.

"Your brother?"

"My dad…"

"Oh…" he went to sit next to her as she wrapped her arms around him. "Sweetie, I'm sorry…"

He just stopped and threw her a confused glare. "You called me sweetie."

"Shut up…I'm trying to be comforting…"

He nodded and just let her comfort. "You think he hates me? My brother?"

"How can he hate you, Henry? You two haven't even said a single word to each other."

He just shrugged and admitted, "I dunno…people just have a tendency to hate me."

"Well, I don't hate you…" she murmured, kissing his neck passionately. He could just feel his entire mind clearing. The harder she kissed him, the more relieved he got. As the passion went up even more she just asked him, "So…about that messing around…"

And that was where he drew the line. "No. Not now…"

"Why not?"

"Because. It's just…weird. I mean, this is my brother's house…"

She just scoffed and sort of chuckled. "So you're gonna go sexless for a whole month even with your girlfriend sleeping in the same bed as you just because your brother lives here?"

"I mean…"

She just composed herself once again, completely turned off. "It's ok…Well, I'm gonna go talk to these guys for a bit. I'll leave you alone. Are you ok with that?"

He just nodded, getting slightly more excited when he heard she was leaving. He'd be alone… "Yeah…just go…"

She waved slightly, throwing him a small smile before walking out the door. He quickly locked the door and ran to his suitcase quickly digging up a joint that he lit right away. He could honestly say that the pot never made him as relaxed as it was doing now. He knew he would probably regret this later and that Natalie could probably smell the smoke from a mile away. But right now he needed an escape…and this was the only one.

**A/B: Duhn, duhn…zzzzzzz…..**

**Oops. Sorry…**

**Reviews?**


End file.
